The Awakening
by mattskelelton
Summary: Hiccup wakes up not knowing where he is. He finds that he has been in a coma and the world of Berk is a dream. As an outcast, he must adjust to the real world without any memory of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. Basically, in this fic the life of Hiccup has been a dream taking place in the head of a 17 year old boy in a coma. When he wakes up he has no memories of the real world and must adjust. He still has the memories of his dream though, so his point of view is somewhat altered.**

 **...**

 **This is my first fic so I really am sorry if it sucks. I just want to turn one of my ideas into something instead of dismissing it, so this is kind of like a practice run.**

 **...**

 **Here goes.**

 **...**

I woke up alone in a dark room. *Beep*. Instantly I wondered where I was. I knew I was not at home. I could tell from the scent of this place. *Beep*. It smelled so... clean. I sat up, beginning to feel worried. Noticing thin streams of light adorning the wall on my left, I realized there must be something on the opposite wall blocking the sunlight from entering my room. *Beep*. I shakily pushed the sheets off of my bed, subconsciously noting how odd the smooth texture felt on my hands. I swung my bare feet over the edge of the bed, shivering at the chill in the air. *Beep*. I slowly got to my feet and gasped as it finally hit me. I could feel the smooth, cold floor. I could feel it with both my feet. *Beep*. "Holy Shit" I whispered to myself. Then my head hit the ground as I fainted. *Beep*.

 **...**

When I awoke again, I was back in my bed- no, the bed. This was not my home. *Beep*. It was when I noticed the streaks of light on the wall that I remembered. In semi-shock, I lifted the covers and stared open mouthed at my legs. *Beep*. They were completely fine. Both of them. I let the covers slowly fall back down and leaned back onto several pillows I hadn`t noticed yet. They were light and fluffy, not at all like the yak-hair ones I was used to. *Beep*. Curious, I got out of bed and walked shakily over to the thing that was covering the light. I pushed it back, revealing a light so bright I had to curl up in a ball on the ground until I could manage to look again. More cautiously this time, I pulled back the object, letting the light illuminate the bed before I looked out the window. *Beep*. My expectations were nearly met. Instead of the dull colours of Berk, I saw only a light gray in every direction. Both were dull, but one seemed impossible. Shaking my head, I sat back down on the bed, for the first time noticing my clothes. I was wearing what seemed like a thin white dress - somewhat revealing at the back - seemingly made of the same material as the sheets. I lay down again, resting in the comfortable bed, trying to make sense of my situation. *Beep*

 **...**

I slowly opened my eyes. Getting used to where I was, I got up and pulled back the thing blocking the light. It was dark. "It must be night" I said aloud without intending to. *Beep*. I noticed a thin rope attached to the thing with a small wooden knob at the bottom. Guessing, I pulled it. It slid easily down, in turn pulling the thing up. *Beep*. I left the thing up and went back to sleep, my head beginning to hurt. *Beep*.

 **...**

*Beep*

 **...**

I woke with the light. It came glaring into the room, searing my eyes so that everywhere I looked I saw it. *Beep*. Grasping for the side table to help me up, I knocked something small and flat off. Taking my head out from under the sheets, I saw a brown piece of... something. The thing was covered by paper and had a metal clasp on top. The paper had a strange zig zag line surrounded by a square. *Beep*. With the room fully lit, I could see where I was. *Beep*. My jaw dropped. I was surrounded by so much... stuff. That is the only way I could describe it. I had no idea what it was or what it did. There was a bag with something clear in it attached to a pole. A tube attached to the bag carried the liquid to... to where? I followed the cord with my eyes, finally resting on my arm. There was a piece of cloth stuck there. *Beep*. I noticed the beep. It was coming from a box that had a moving picture on it. It was another zig zag line. I was really scared now. I pulled the thing off, jumped out of bed and began pounding on the door. "Let me out!" I screamed so loud my lungs hurt. I heard, or rather felt a small click and then a small metal knob near my waist turned and the door opened. Behind stood a small woman dressed in the same material I was, although her attire didn't reveal any of her... personal body like mine did. She looked scared and surprised. I could see the emotions swirling in her blue eyes, fighting for dominance. She dropped something. It was another one of the brown things with paper on it. She sprinted down a long hallway, blonde hair flowing behind her. Her shoes squeaked as she ran. It seemed to be the only sound in the world. It enveloped me. I felt so alone. I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bed, unable to process what was happening.

 **...**

I had just lain down when two strangers calmly entered the room, a man and a woman. Both were dressed in long white shirts that flowed like capes when they walked. Their stern faces studied me as they stood at the foot of the bed. "Tests?" the woman said flatly. The man nodded, and they moved toward me. I flinched away, and they hesitated. For a moment, their faces softened, and they told me they wanted to help. Reluctantly, I relaxed. My body was unmoving, but my mind was racing. I had a million questions, and I doubted any would be answered soon. The blonde woman returned, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed casually. The man and woman in the long shirts moved the things around me, sometimes giving me instructions. "Put your finger in here" said the man. I looked at what she was holding. It was a small gray object attached to an also grey cord, although I don't know why. It was hinged, with a small space which I guessed was for my finger. "How do I have both my legs?" I asked, twirling the soft sheet around my index finger, not wanting to make eye contact. "What?" the woman said with a hint of surprise in her voice, though it remained stern. "I lost my left leg." I paused, realizing I didn't want these people to know about me or my past. "In an accident" I stated flatly, getting frustrated. She exchanged a strange look with the male, who had paused in his work. He gave a slight shrug, probably hoping I wouldn't notice. I did. They did not speak to me again. I gave a pleading look to the blonde woman as they turned to leave. She gave me a half-smile before closing my door. I heard a small click coming from the door. Her smile wasn't much, but it was sincere. I decided that she was someone I could trust. With even more questions than I had before, I drifted off to sleep.

 **...**

 **So that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I don't have a definite idea of where I want to take this, so if anyone has ideas, leave a comment and I'll consider it. I have a couple things planned though, so stay tuned.**

 **...**

 **I probably won't be updating the story a lot, but if I can I'd like to so I can't be sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'd like to do a little something where I answer any questions people have regarding the story, which will be at the beginning of the chapters, if at all, in this case right below this paragraph.**

 **...**

 **In answer to-**

 **An Amber Pen: That's a good point, and he will be in this chapter, but before I would imagine he's somewhat in shock after discovering he has both legs. Thanks for the encouragement!**

 **...**

 **There's going to be a big revelation this chapter, and we'll meet a semi-important character in the next.**

 **...**

*Knock*. The sound of knuckles colliding with wood roused me. Bleary eyed, I stood, a bit too quickly. Blood rushed to my head and I saw stars, then blackness. Soon it receded, and I opened the door. The blonde woman stood with her hand a few inches from where the handle had been. "I wasn't sure if you'd wake" she said, not making a move to come in. I stepped aside and closed the door behind her. "What was that you were saying about your leg?" "It's... It was gone from the knee down" I forced out, nearly choking on the words. "Clearly not" she said matter-of-factly, as if this was the simplest matter in the world. "Odin help me." I muttered the prayer under my breath, but it did not go unnoticed. "Isn't that Norse? The Odin thing?" "Uh, yeah" I said a bit too harshly, and she cringed. But everyone was Norse, why would she ask such a stupid question?

She sat in a small, uncomfortable looking chair in the corner of the room, next to a quaint wooden table. I noticed a silver tray with food and a drink on it. Assuming it was for me, I took it in one hand and sat down on the bed, which I realized was similar to the one I had back home in Berk, although this one had a metal frame. It was a thin bed with a thinner mattress, but it was still comfier than mine. Biting into my toast, dry as it was, I glanced at her. She was watching me intently, scribbling one another of those wooden boards. "What is that?" I asked, bread crumbs spurting from my mouth onto the pristine sheets. "What's what?" she answered with another question. "The thing you're writing on." "Uhh, paper?" she asked, an uncertain look on her face. "No, the wooden thing underneath" I explained. "That's a clipboard" she said giving me another strange look as I finished my piece of toast.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?" she asked, looking at her clipboard. "Sure, if I can ask a few of my own" I returned. She didn't object, but I could see she hadn't wanted me to say that. "You can finish your breakfast first." She said something under her breath but I couldn't catch it. All I could hear was "–ter what you've been through." So I finished my food. It wasn't much, just a slice of toast and an egg, along with some kind of juice that I didn't recognize. It was orange and tangy. I liked it. "What is this?" I asked, moving the smooth clear cup that held it in a circular motion, creating a small vortex in the middle. "Orange juice" she said offhandedly. "I like it" I said with a smile. She didn't look up.

"What's your name?" she asked. "Hiccup" I said quickly, wanting to get this over with and ask my own questions. She looked at me quizzically, and scribbled something down. Minutes passed. "Aren't you going to ask me something?" she said, raising her eyebrow in a way I almost recognized. "We're taking turns?" I asked. "What did you think?" she retorted. "Oh, well then what's your name?" I said, with a little emphasis on "your". "A different one" she said quickly. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Ask me a different question, I'm not allowed to answer that". She said it with a straight face, but I saw something like a pained expression flicker across her eyes for no more than a second, barely there.

"Ok, where am I?" I asked. "Victoria memorial hospital, near where you live." "I live near hear?" I asked, surprised. I definitely knew Berk was nowhere near here. "Yeah, in Vancouver" she said, giving me that familiar eyebrow raise once again. I did not respond. She obviously thought I was someone else, I had never even heard of Vancouver. Shaking her head, she looked down at her clipboard again. "How old are you?" she asked brightly, seeming to have forgotten what just happened. I definitely hadn't. "17" I said, cautiously. As she routinely looked down and started to write, I prepared my next question. "What do you want from me?" I forced the words out of my throat, even though they felt like sandpaper. "We want what we always have, to help you" she said calmly, undeterred by my stern facade. I lost my composure for a heartbeat, maybe two. No longer smiling, she stood slowly, stretching her legs.

I glanced at the clock, finding that our entire conversation had only taken up half an hour of another day for which I presumed I had nothing planned. I stood as well, watching her walk to the door, taking her time. She raised her hand and rested it on the door frame before she left. She turned her head, tinges of sadness and confusion on her face. "My name" she said, pausing. "It's Astrid." She left. I sat down.

My pupils dilated. The only sounds in the world were my heart pounding in my ears and my sharp intake of breath, cutting through the silence like an axe. Like Astrid's axe. The solemn sound of my heartbeat eventually receded, leaving me alone in the ensuing silence, not knowing anything anymore. My brain tried to process this, failing again and again. It escaped as a scared, timid whisper. "Astrid." I didn't see her for six days after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**To GreenBlueCat: I would say that I can't tell you because that would spoil it, but saying that would give it away. Hiccup is still going to have most of his talents, but they may be a bit different. I won't answer your last question because that WOULD spoil some stuff that I have planned, but it will be soon (probably).**

 **To UpbeatGracie: Thanks for pointing that out, I meant to do so.**

 **To kbaker3: Thank you so much! I'm hoping to make this a pretty long story being as there are so many different directions I could take it, so it most likely won't be complete for a while.**

 **...**

 **Commence chapter 3**

 **...**

The days passed slowly, as if someone had replaced the sand in Odin's divine hourglass with dragon saliva. I had nothing to pass the time, so I simply sat. I thought a lot, mostly about home and Astrid – the real Astrid – or at least I tried to. I could not help but allow my mind to wander, although it surely cannot be considered wandering. I always managed to follow the same foreboding path that led me back to my current situation, but mostly her. I could not bring myself to call her by that name. The first day after our little meeting I had not thought anything was out of the ordinary. I still received meals, although they were always brought while I was sleeping. The second day was mostly the same, but come the third day I began to worry. I was far past restless, and the room was obviously not designed to allow movement, small as it was. I found that I was increasingly frustrated, but the frustration soon turned to anger. On the fourth day, I began pounding on the door, reminiscent of the first time I had awakened here. I yelled a lot that day, demanding to see her, to see anybody. There was no response.

The fifth day I slept a lot, my throat sore, especially my vocal cords. The sixth day I began to pace, a habit of my father's – when he couldn't punch his problem, which was rarely – that I had hoped never to inherit. I grew bored and knocked on the door, calmly this time. I thought I heard a small knock from the other side, and I grew excited. "Could I have something to pass the time with if you're going to keep me in here like a prisoner?" I asked, hopeful. I waited, but no reply came. I slumped down and sat leaning against the door. I turned my gaze to the ceiling, but then decided it made more sense to look out the window. I stood and trundled towards it. I stopped and rested my hands on the small windowsill. I crouched so that I could see a thin sliver of sky above the dull gray in every other direction. It was as blue as the water on Berk just after a storm had passed, not a cloud in sight. I sighed, and then began. "Hey Toothless, I think I'm going crazy bud. I've begun talking to myself – well technically you but you know. I hope you're okay, wherever you are."

I muttered a prayer to Thor and was beginning to stand when I heard a low growl and saw a shadow pass over the building. I only saw it for a second, not enough time to tell, but could it be him? My hopes soared high, but then fell farther. It couldn't be him. If it was him, they either would have brought us together or killed him by now. I winced as I thought about the possibility of the latter. Tears balanced on the edge of my eyelid, but I quickly wiped them away with my arm, slightly pale from lack of exposure to the sun these past few days, or had it been weeks. I'd lost count. I felt alone, more than I ever had. I wondered for a time if this was Valhalla, and if I had died. Perhaps I would join my ancestors soon. The thought of the great men and women who had come before gave me strength, and I straightened my back, squared my shoulders and then nearly screamed as the door flew open.

My hands flew up in front of my face – a reflex – to defend myself. Adrenaline shot through my veins, electrifying me as if I had been attacked by a seashocker. My rapid breathing slowed though as I saw who was standing in the door frame. It was her. It was Astrid. Her face was flushed, her hair a tangled mess. She had a worried expression on her face that I guessed was for me, who else? Curious at the thought of that, my hard expression turned to one of relief. She walked in, bags under her eyes as if she had not been getting enough sleep. I stood to help her, but she raised a hand. She tried to sit in the small chair but I stopped her and led her to the more comfortable bed. She did not thank me, but I knew she was grateful. I sat in the chair and allowed her to catch her breath. When she did I spoke before she had the chance to. "You need rest." "I- they- they said-" she stuttered, obviously confused about something. "Stop" I said "slow your breathing". A minute passed. "They told me you were dead. They told me that they had to kill you because I told you my name" she gasped. "Who told you?" I asked, angry at them already. "I can't say." Knowing that I couldn't get any more out of her, I stood up and sat beside her on the bed. "Are you okay?" I asked, tentative. She nodded. "Sleep" I repeated, insistent. She didn't object, and I could tell she didn't want to go back, so she lay down and close her eyes.

I sat in the chair, watching her sleep. I hadn't moved, but to transfer from the bed, as I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful now, not at all like she had an hour ago. Her hair lay in a tangled mess of chaotic patterns. I did not want to wake her, to break the cocoon of dreams that she resided in, at least for the past while, so I sat. I thought a lot about other things, without having to worry if she was okay. I thought about home on Berk, and imagined my father pacing as I had only a couple of hours ago. I thought about the shadow. It was black as night. It was as black as Toothless' scales. Had it been him flying over the building? I refused to accept that it wasn't, because if he wasn't looking for me, no one was. The room darkened as the sun began to set and gradually I fell asleep.

When I awoke I saw that Astrid had gone, but there were no signs of a struggle so I knew it was of her own accord. I saw a slip of paper, camouflaged against the white sheets. It was a note. I picked it up and found that it was from Astrid.

 _I woke up in the night and saw you sleeping. You looked different than you do during the day. Then, you seem ready for anything, but at night... I don't know how to describe it. It reminds me of before you woke up from the coma I guess. You were in a whole other world. I didn't want to wake you, so I just left. Thank you for last night. I needed someone to calm me down._

 _-Astrid_

Not wanting to discard the note, I folded it into quarters and placed it on my bedside table. I headed into the small adjoining room to the bathroom. It still seemed very strange to me, the lever that made the water disappear. I was only gone for a couple of minutes, but when I returned to the larger room, the note was gone. I looked for it, assuming it had fallen, but it was nowhere to be found.

It was a couple of days later when I awoke to find a woman sitting in the small uncomfortable chair. She was thin, but sturdy and tall. She had light brown hair that framed her somewhat angular face. Her large green eyes matched her high cheekbones. She stood when she saw me, and rushed to the side of the bed. She did not say anything, but simply looked at me, tears brimming in her eyes. She whispered something, but I could not hear. She leaned in as if to hug me but I flinched back and she stopped. "Wh- Who are you?" I asked unaware of the hurt that it would cause her. She began to cry. Warbled words forced themselves out between sobs. It seemed to be meaningless, but I caught certain things. "Doesn't remember me" and "I love you" were two things. I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't stop. I kept asking her who she was, but she would shake her head and turn away from me. I heard words that chilled me to the bone, coming from a voice that warmed my heart. It was a fire and ice combo. "That's your mother" said Astrid.

 **This is just me saying thanks to everyone who has been encouraging me to continue writing and for all the kind words that have been said. I mentioned earlier that I didn't know if I would be writing a lot, and yet I have been recently. It's because of the people who leave comments and follow/favourite the story. Hopefully there will be another chapter out soon; I'm gunning for less than three days from now, so fingers crossed. Once again, thank you.**


End file.
